<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hora de ir ao Dentista by Otaku_Chan01</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29503995">Hora de ir ao Dentista</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otaku_Chan01/pseuds/Otaku_Chan01'>Otaku_Chan01</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Universo de Cabeleiras de Berenice [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cavaleiros do Zodíaco - Fandom, Saint Seiya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cdz, M/M, Yaoi, alternative universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:48:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29503995</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otaku_Chan01/pseuds/Otaku_Chan01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>O medo de ir ao dentista é grande na vida de muita gente, e o profissional ser o seu irmão mais novo não necessariamente ajuda em alguma coisa.<br/>Do mesmo universo de Cabeleiras de Berenice</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aquarius Camus/Gemini Saga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Universo de Cabeleiras de Berenice [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114232</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Capítulo 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Janeiro/fevereiro é o período de aniversários da família siberiana. Consegui preparar um presente pro Camus, mas falhei com o aniversário do Hyoga. Hoje, em especial, é o aniversário de Isaak então, fica de presente esta fic para nossos três inseparáveis.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>- Eu não acredito que você me convenceu a vir aqui.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Você tem reclamado cada vez mais de dor de cabeça, Oga. Já passou da hora de visitar um dentista.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Mas tinha que ser justo esse?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hyoga estava ligeiramente indignado, mas a verdade é que estava mesmo era amedrontado, e conforme o tempo passava, ficava apavorado. Já havia durante sua adolescência ido a inúmeros neurologistas, que lhes diziam que não era nada, que era estresse, era consumo excessivo de determinados alimentos, e não importava o tanto de dieta que fizesse, nada resolvia. Até que enfim um deles sugeriu buscar uma avaliação com um ortodontista. E bingo, lá estava a fonte de sua enxaqueca: má oclusão. Seus dentes não eram exatamente tortos, mas sim desalinhados e isso forçava demais a mastigação, gerando a maldita enxaqueca.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Só que acabou a adolescência, ele foi pra faculdade, terminou sua graduação, aliás, suas duas graduações, uma em dança e outra complementar em fisioterapia. E nada de buscar resolver seu problema. E agora que o primo estava todo apaixonadinho, sua pouca paciência encurtou ainda mais. Definitivamente Camus se tornou um adulto cricri.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Você bem que poderia dar um apoio moral pro seu irmão, Hyoga. Não custa nada.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Não custa porque não é a tua boca, Camus! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- O único problema é que isso pode acabar com seu esporte favorito, que é reclamar de dor de cabeça. Fora isso, só lucro. Se tivesse feito antes, não estava agora nas mãos de um principiante.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As palavras de Camus bateram pesado em Hyoga, que arregalou os olhos e entrou em surto. Ele teria conseguido fugir se no mesmo instante a porta do dentista não tivesse se aberto e Isaak os olhou feliz. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Vocês são os próximos?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hyoga só batia a boca, não sabia o que responder, já que estava a um passo de acabar com a autoestima do caçula. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Sim - Camus se levanta e sem nem pensar duas vezes puxa o primo pelo braço, sem dar a chance dele pensar qualquer coisa. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Todos acomodados, Isaak começou. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Pois bem, o que os trazem aqui?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- As dores de cabeça do seu irmão. - falou seco o ruivo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Entendo. Lembro que o neuro havia diagnosticado que era algo odontológico, mas juro que não lembro. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Você não lembra ou não sabe? - resmungou o irmão mais velho, já desistindo de poupar o irmão. Seu desespero e medo de dentista era algo infinitamente mais importante agora. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Oga, eu suspeito do que seja, mas você recebeu um diagnóstico há uns oito anos! Não posso só fazer o que quero baseado no que eu, criança, lembro. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Verdade - aprovou o francês com visível orgulho do primo dentista. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- E o que eu vou fazer então?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Primeiro deita ali. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hyoga mais parecia um joão-bobo: dava um passo pra frente, voltava um passo, não conseguindo encarar a sala de procedimentos. Parecia em sua mente criativa uma máquina de tortura. E sem mais aguentar, Camus o arrastou e jogou-o sobre a cadeira. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Senta direito - seu tom de voz imperativo sempre causava a reação esperada nos dois rapazes. Por ser mais velho, o ruivo acabou sendo a babá dos primos muitas vezes, e sempre que brincavam ele ficava como o adulto do lugar. Tanto os dois irmãos o respeitavam como autoridade como ele respeitava os primos como se fossem seus pequenos preciosos. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Não vai doer, Hyoga, sou vou analisar aqui. Abre a boca. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Depois de um tempo observando, examinando, todos voltaram para a mesa para conversarem. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Pois bem, parece que seu problema é mesmo só oclusão. Eu preciso que você tire um raio-x pra gente ver tudo certinho. Aí na próxima você me traz o resultado e a gente inicia o tratamento. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Você podia fazer isso de casa, não? Eu precisava mesmo ter vindo aqui?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Sim, precisava, porque eu prezo separar o profissional do pessoal. Se começar a levar trabalho pra casa eu vou surtar. Agora vamos que eu acabei por hoje.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Camus enfim levou os primos para a casa deles e aproveitou pra jantar com os tios. Ele era bastante próximo deles e gostava muito de ficar lá. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hyoga só conseguia olhar o tanto de papel que o irmão havia lhe passado, e pensava no quanto aquilo lhe seria caro, não pelo dinheiro, mas pelo tempo gasto.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Para Hyoga e Isaak, a figura de Camus se formou pelos pais precisarem viajar com considerável frequência. A família como um todo era de Genebra, mas os pais de Camus foram antes dele nascer para Saint-Denis, já os pais dos meninos foram para Paris. E por acidente de percurso, Isaak nasceu na Finlândia e Hyoga na Rússia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quando tudo terminou, Camus resolveu ir pra casa para terminar algumas coisas pendentes. Não haviam visto que o filhotinho da casa, recém adquirido, estava solto e num rompante acabou fugindo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- AJAX! - Isaak saiu correndo junto de Hyoga</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Droga, eu não o vi solto! - se preocupou Camus. Sabia que aquele filhotinho era especial para os meninos, em especial para Isaak que gostava tanto de bichinhos.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chamaram os pais dos meninos e se puseram a procurar pelo filhote pelo bairro. Chegaram a mobilizar algumas pessoas, mas a verdade é que como já estava bem escuro por ser noite, seria muito difícil achar o filhote.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Vocês possuem foto dele? - os meninos assentiram - Então vamos voltar pra casa preparar alguns cartazes e já espalhamos eles pelos postes e árvores. Só esperemos que uma alma bondosa o acolha e que nos devolva.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Eu estou muito chateado com tudo isso - Camus não se conformava com o ocorrido e a culpa o corroía.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Tudo bem, meu lindo - disse Natassia - Vai ficar tudo bem, não se sinta culpado. Agora vá pra casa porque você tem muitas coisas a resolver.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Todos os vizinhos que se juntaram na busca pelo cãozinho já se recolhiam com os dizeres do homem mais velho que fariam os cartazes, todos com promessas de que ajudariam na busca assim que os papéis ficassem prontos.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minutos depois, no final da rua, um homem vinha andando olhando para todos os lados, segurando um filhotinho nos braços.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Achei que teria alguém te procurando, amigão. Bom, hoje você vai dormir comigo e amanhã a gente tenta procurar sua família de novo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~CONTINUA</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Capítulo 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Segundo capítulo da fic de niver do Isaak. Essa espero de verdade que seja curtinha. Trabalharei muito pra isso.<br/>Divirtam-se!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Isaak estava bastante chateado com o sumiço do seu querido Ajax. Desde criança que ele sonhava em ter um bichinho e nunca conseguiu, pois sua família praticamente era nômade. A prova disso era que dois dias depois do sumiço do cãozinho, os pais dele partiram em uma nova jornada, dessa vez pelos mares da Melanésia. Prometera a si mesmo anos atrás, que quando se formasse na faculdade se daria de presente um bichinho de estimação e agora que finalmente podia realizar seu sonho, ele havia sido estraçalhado.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Já fazia uma semana que não achava seu bichinho e o seu medo era que ele não se lembrasse mais de si. Aquilo partia seu coração e o deixava pouco amistoso. Azar de quem fosse atendido por ele naquele dia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pra sorte do finlandês e azar do paciente, Hyoga era a vítima do dia. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Enfim havia feito todos os exames e tirado todos os raios -x possíveis que ele nem sabia existir. Graças a tecnologia, todos os resultados foram enviados diretamente para o e-mail do odonto responsável pela sua boca para desespero do russo que não podia sequer tentar enrolar ou fugir, apenas acatar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No consultório, o loiro de olhos azuis já estava aflito. Camus não o acompanhou naquele dia, mas saberia se não tivesse ido, e isso lhe dava ainda mais medo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Pode entrar, Hyoga.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A dureza da voz do irmão mais novo deixou o rapaz ainda mais ansioso. Conversaram com calma, com Isaak explicando tudo o que precisaria ser feito.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- CIRURGIA?????</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isaak rolou os olhos.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Sim, Hyoga, cirurgia. Te mostrei as chapas, e será necessário extrair alguns dentes, principalmente os sisos e depois que finalizarmos, nós vamos começar com o aparelho.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Não quero! - cruzou os braços e se afundou na cadeira igual uma criança birrenta.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Qual é, Hyoga? - se irritou com o irmão mais velho.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Já disse que não quero! Não vou tirar dente nem vou colocar aparelho!!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ah, vai sim! - Isaak já sem paciência se levantou e foi na direção do russo, que se levantou e foi na direção oposta do finlandês. Sem acreditar que aquilo estava mesmo acontecendo, e com a cabeça nublada, um pelo desespero e o outro pela tristeza, começaram a correr na antessala onde Isaak atendia os pacientes antes de fazerem seus procedimentos.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Com muita sorte o dentista conseguiu trancar a porta para que o russo não saísse dali e tentou guardar a chave no bolso, quando recebeu um bote, quase o fazendo derrubar a chave no chão.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Me dá essa chave!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Não dô! Larga de ser crianção, e se senta na cadeira logo. HYOGA! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A luta pela chave só se encerrou quando Isaak conseguiu com muito custo colocar a chave no fundo da cueca, chocando o irmão com o gesto e arrepiando a si mesmo com o frio do metal tocando suas partes quentinhas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Eu não vou ficar aqui! - tentou ir pra janela, mas não criou coragem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Vai, são sete lances até o chão. - como o irmão estava ao lado da cadeira, apelou para sua última cartada: sacou seu celular.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- O que está fazendo - Hyoga já tinha lágrimas nos olhos, antevendo tudo o que aconteceria com ele dali pra frente.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Se você não quer fazer o tratamento, eu vou ligar agora pro Camus - mostrou o visor do celular com o número já discado, só faltando apertar o botão de enviar. - Vai se sentar ou não?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Desolado e sem esperanças, o russo desistiu de lutar por sua vida e se sentou na cadeira aguardando pelo pior. Isaak apenas revirou os olhos ante o drama que o irmão fazia. Era só um dente.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Qual dente você vai tirar hoje? - essa foi a última pergunta que conseguiu fazer antes de sua boca ser aberta e anestesiada.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Todos que eu puder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Não sabia nem como se sentia. Ao todo, por causa da facilidade e disponibilidade de tempo, Isaak tirou um total de seis dentes de sua boca.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Melhor ficar sem comer de uma vez do que toda semana tirar um dente diferente e comer mal por dias. Sofre tudo de uma vez só e está bom - ao seu lado no carro, o russo ia se manifestar quando o finlandês o interrompeu - Nem ouse falar nada! Se abrir a boca, pode ser pior. Vai ficar assim por um tempo ainda. Aqui, chegamos. Me faz um favor, vai na caixa de correspondência e veja se tem algo enquanto eu guardo o carro.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lá foi Hyoga obediente e de bico fechado, não por sua vontade, na caixinha do correio. Estava tão injuriado que sequer havia percebido que alguém vinha correndo  e trombou nele, fazendo-o cair na grama todo torto.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Me desculpe, não tive a intenção, mas esse rapazinho aqui é um danado.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tudo o que Hyoga conseguiu fazer foi enrubescer ao olhar para o homem em pé diante de si e toda a sua beleza e esplendor segurando… Ajax! Já o homem não estava sabendo lidar com a reação do loiro literalmente aos seus pés.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Eu vim ver se achava o dono desse garotão aqui, pois o achei há alguns dias aqui a noite. Vi os cartazes e estou tentando sem sucesso falar com os moradores. Você os conhece?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Silêncio absoluto.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hyoga, você poderia ao menos balançar a cabeça, mas nem pra isso seu foco funciona. Para de olhar pro bonitão que ele está esperando uma resposta”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>O homem já estava ficando sem graça por falar sozinho.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Eu devo estar te atrapalhando, né? Sequer te dei espaço pra se levantar ou te ajudei a se levantar…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- hhhnnnn nnhunnnnn huuuunnun!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- O quê?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>De longe, Isaak viu o ocorrido e se aproximou correndo do irmão para ver se ele estava bem. Junto vinha um Camus igualmente preocupado. Sequer deram atenção para o rapaz, apenas tentaram atender Hyoga. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- AU!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quando o russo apoiado pelo irmão estava se ajeitando para levantar, Isaak ouve um som que lhe tira a atenção, soltando o russo que cai de novo no chão.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- AJAX!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- hhhhhhhhhnnnn!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>O cãozinho faz festa ao encontrar seu dono novamente e o finlandês já estava aos prantos de tanta emoção por reencontrar seu amiguinho.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Finalmente eu achei o dono! - colocou a mão atrás da cabeça - Há dias procuro pelo dono.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Muito obrigado por encontrar nosso cachorro e cuidar dele- falou o francês terminando de levantar o primo russo que havia caído de novo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Não há de quê.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Não! Eu preciso agradecê-lo apropriadamente, não acha? - falou Isaak olhando para o primo que concordou com um sorriso leve. Já o irmão mais velho parecia aterrorizado, mas ignorou totalmente. - O mínimo que eu posso fazer é te servir um bolo e um café.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Eu agradeço, mas não precisa. Logo a minha carona vai cheg… - recebeu uma mensagem pelo celular que dizia:</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Imprevistos aqui. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Devo levar uma hora, mas já estou na rua. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Te busco, não sai daí!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- Eu acho que vou aceitar o café com bolo… - e rumaram os quatro, mais Ajax, para dentro de casa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~CONTINUA</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Capítulo 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>- Eu não estou incomodando não, né?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Imagina, foi a gente que te convidou!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>O resgatador foi convidado a se sentar na mesa junto aos rapazes, exceto por Hyoga que foi pro sofá, indignado com tudo o que estava acontecendo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Eu acho que ele não foi com a minha cara - falou baixinho para o rapaz loiro de olhos verdes que riu divertido.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nada! Ele acabou de chegar do dentista. Está triste porque está perdendo a oportunidade de falar com um cara bacana como você, isso sim - Isaak falou alto o suficiente para que vissem ombros do irmão se retesando e mesmo de costas, dava pra ver o rapaz vermelho da cor dos cabelos do primo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Hahahahaha, fico lisonjeado. Desculpa, eu não percebi que estava impossibilitado de falar - Hyoga só pode levantar a mão, sem coragem de olhar para trás.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Muito obrigado de verdade por trazer o nosso animalzinho de volta… - Camus alongou a última palavra propositalmente aguardando alguma resposta do rapaz.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Milo! Prazer - estendeu a mão pro ruivo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Camus. Este é o Isaak e aquele no sofá é o Hyoga.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Eu dei foi sorte de ter encontrado esse menino aí - apontou pro cachorrinho no colo de Isaak - Ele tinha acabado de cair em um buraco que ficava bem escondido no meio dos arbustos. Se eu não tivesse visto, acho que ele não estaria mais aqui conosco.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>O dentista se horrorizou com o que ouviu e apertou ainda mais Ajax contra si.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Eu agradeço de verdade. Com um filhote dificilmente as pessoas têm esse cuidado de buscar os donos - falou o ruivo servindo café a todos na mesa - Mas não o conhecemos daqui das redondezas. É novo no bairro?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Não, eu não moro aqui. Eu estou de mudança pra Atenas… Ah, a história é longa, mas eu já conheço a cidade, conheço o bairro, mas não moro aqui. Estava buscando um lugar pra morar, mas ainda não achei o local ideal pra mim.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- E esse bairro o atenderia, Milo?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Sim… Eu levaria alguns minutos daqui até o museu ou até a faculdade, mas sei que o bairro é residencial, o que muito me agrada.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- É aluno? - questionou Isaak</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Não, sou arqueólogo. Trabalho na faculdade.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hyoga estava inconformado com aquilo ali. Milo se mostrava um rapaz encantador e interessante, e nem podia ter a chance de falar adequadamente com ele. A irritação só cresceu em seu interior ao ver como ele e o irmão pareciam se dar tão bem, e Camus ali, apenas segurando vela dos dois. Sem aguentar mais, se levantou irado e subiu as escadas, pegando quase todos de surpresa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Eu sinto muito, minha presença parece estar incomodando.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jamais! Ele arrancou muitos dentes de uma vez só e tem pavor de dentista. - Isaak contou rindo como tudo ocorreu em seu consultório, fazendo Camus e Milo convulsionar de tanto rir.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ao menos descobri que você é dentista. Estava mesmo à procura de um.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Que ótimo! - o finlandês buscou um cartão em seu bolso e o entregou ao visitante - Aqui, pode ligar e agendar uma visita. Esta será por minha conta, como retribuição pelo Ajax.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Dei sorte mesmo! Vou agendar sim, obrigado.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Isaak, vai ver o seu irmão, que ele deve estar muito incomodado.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- É mesmo. Mais uma vez, obrigado, Milo. Te aguardo no consultório! Tchau, Camus, tranque a porta ao sair, por favor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Milo acenou pra Isaak que já sumia escada acima.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Eu não estou querendo te expulsar, mas você disse que estava procurando por uma casa neste bairro. Se quiser, eu posso te mostrar uma aqui perto que está vaga.Talvez te supra.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ah, eu queria ver sim, Camus.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>E os dois foram caminhando, era apenas algumas quadras de distância da casa dos primos. Conversaram sobre o bairro, amenidades, até que recebeu uma nova mensagem dizendo que a carona enfim estava chegando. Milo enviou a sua localização e aguardou ali com o francês. Realmente havia gostado do lugar e pegara o contato da imobiliária.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Espero conseguir fechar contrato. Gostei bastante daqui. Só de ter um lugar só meu, eu já fico aliviado.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Aonde você está não está bom?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Até está, mas eu não presto quando estou junto das pessoas de lá. É família, e eu preciso muito me concentrar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Sei como é. Amo os meninos, mas se fico aqui direto não sai nada que presta - os dois riram - Espero também que goste. Ainda é um bom bairro e o preço das casas nem é tão grande.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Você parece entender de casas né?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Sim, eu sou arquiteto.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Milo olhou bem para o homem a sua frente, percebendo só agora as coisas. Ruivo, arquiteto, francês, se chamava Camus…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Espera… Você é o namorado do Saga?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Camus estranhou aquela pergunta.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Você conhece o Saga?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quando Milo ia responder já se munindo de um sorriso, eles ouviram uma buzina animada tocando. O grego logo se animou, pois fazia anos que não via o motorista daquele carro.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pareciam dois lunáticos, correndo um em direção ao outro, falando alto e fazendo festa, se abraçando, e logo se cumprimentaram com um selinho estalado.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Achei que você não fosse vir aqui!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- É claro que eu viria. Ia perder a oportunidade de te buscar pessoalmente?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Por um bom tempo ignoraram completamente a presença do ruivo que estava ali, completamente chocado com o que via.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ora ora… Que coincidência! Você estava na companhia do francês!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Acabei de descobrir que ele é o namorado do Saga!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Mas o que… - Camus não estava entendendo nada.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ora, ruivo - disse Kanon - esse é Milo, meu primo!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~CONTINUA</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>